youngonesbottomrikadefandomcom-20200214-history
List of times Sir Richard Dangerous has tormented Lady Adrian Dangerous
Lady Adrian Dangerous was often subjected to extreme cruelty by his loathsome brother Sir Richard often as part of their act and also because Sir Richard was simply in his own words a "total bastard". Sir Richards Attacks on Lady Adrian *Twisted Lady Adrians knackers. *Punched Lady Adrian when he believed that Lady Adrian had thrown a gasoline tank at his head. *Stuck a fork in Lady Adrian's testicles after threatining to do so if Lady Adrian didn't get get up. Even though Lady Adrian did get up in time Sir Richard still did so as a joke. *Tried to headbutt Lady Adrian but knocked himself out instead. *Crushed Lady Adrians fingers under a piano. *Crushed Lady Adrians penis under a piano. *Kicked Lady Adrian off of a building. *Kicked him off again when he tried to climb up. *Punched him when he tried to climb up a third time. *Shot at him repeatedly when he ruined their act. *Punched Lady Adrian. *Punched him again for using the cannon which lead to a fight. Though he had the upperhand throughout most of the fight he still ultimately lost. *Shot Lady Adrian when Lady Adrian asked if he could go to the toilet. *Punched Lady Adrian when he kept annoying him. *Sliced Lady Adrian's hand in two with a machete. *Stabbed a crossbow through Lady Adrian Dangerous. *Punched Lady Adrian. *Hit Lady Adrian in the face with a frying pan. *Poked Lady Adrian in the eye. *Head butted Lady Adrian which knocked them both out. *Crushed Lady Adrian's testicles. *Smashed a vase over Lady Adrian's head. *Beat Lady Adrian after he got annoyed with him. *Crushed Lady Adrian's testicles. *Shot Lady Adrian in the face. *Slapped Lady Adrian in the face. *Twisted Lady Adrian's knackers. *Punched Lady Adrian in the balls. *Hit Lady Adrian over the head with a hammer. *Poked Lady Adrian in the eye. *Smashed a glass over Lady Adrian's head. Stunts As the braver and stupider of the two Lady Adrian was often forced to do the extremely dangerous and often lethal stunts by Sir Richard who often used them as a further means to torment his slow witted brother. *Both of Lady Adrians legs were set on fire by Sir Richard in an attempted impression of the Towering Inferno. *Lady Adrian was electricuted by Sir Richard in a fun with elecrticity gag. *Lady Adrian was also set on fire and fired out of a cannon by Sir Richard. Sr Richard was then thrown through two windows and a brick wall by Sir Richard. *Lady Adrian was also catapulted into a wall by Sir Richard. *Lady Adrian was also subjected to torture at Sir Richards hands including, chinese water torture, getting his nipples twisted and having his genitals cut off with roasting hot shears. Lady Adrian's Attacks on Sir Richard Though Lady Adrian was often subject to Sir Richards cruelty, there were a few times Lady Adrian retaliated against and even initiated fights with his vile brother. *Beat Sir Richard in a fight when Sir Richard hit him for using the cannon. *Whacked Sir Richard's legs with a huge hammer. *Kicked Sir Richard in the testicles during the torture session. *Rewired the electric cables Sir Richard had intended to use on Lady Adrian so that Sir Richard was electrocuted instead. *Stuck a blow torch up Sir Richard's arsehole. When Sir Richard tried to retaliate by punching him in the face he pulled his mask down causing Sir Richard to break his hand on the metal. When Sir Richard tired to kick him in the nuts he broke his leg. *Shot Sir Richard in the forehead with a crossbow. *Punched Sir Richard Dangerous out. *Heaadbutted Sir Richard which knocked them both out. *Hit Sir Rchard over the head with a hammer to try and rouse him. *Stuck a stick of dynamite up his arsehole to try and rouse him. *Got into a fight with Sir Richard which he lost. *Shot a cross bow bolt into Sir Richards genitals. *Crushed Sir Richard Dangerous's testicles to show Fry and Laurie how to be dangerous. *When he realized Sir RIchard was ill (or rather pretending to be ill in order to cover up the fact that he was sleeping with prostitutes) and couldn't hit him back Lady Adrian punched him in the face twice. *He also smashed a television over Sir Richard's head when he believed he was ill. *He also tried to set fire to Sir Richard when the latter was apparently ill. *He punched Sir Richard to cover up the fact that he was also sleeping with prostitutes. *Tried to blow SIr RIchard up, but instead blew himself up. Trivia *The Dangerous Brothers have also inflicted violence on other characters too. Sir Richard tortured Norman Lovett by chopping his legs off whilst Lady Adrian smashed a chair over Hugh Laurie's head and had to be held back by Sir Richard from beating Stephen Fry. Category:Fights